This invention relates generally to a vehicle safety support system and, more particularly, to a vehicle safety support system employing pneumatic tires as primary components.
Various types of safety devices have been proposed for use with pneumatic tires. Generally their purpose has been to provide vehicle stability in the event of either partial or complete failure of a pneumatic tire for any reason including, for example, underinflation, puncture, overload, etc. Typically, the safety device is designed to provide temporary support of a vehicle until the tire problem can be eliminated. Prior safety devices of this type, however, have suffered from various individual and collective deficiencies including high cost, unreliability, cumbersome assembly requirements, inapplicability to conventional tire mounting systems, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved safety system that alleviates problems associated with the use of pneumatic tires.